1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for improving pattern recognition in image processing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for measuring object features or parameters from noisy images of real objects using image processing systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Pattern recognition attempts to extract information from an image. Typically the image is processed looking for small features (sometimes referred to as low-level image processing) and then these features are fitted to a model of the pattern that the system is attempting to recognize. This only works well when the image is well focused and free of extraneous features, commonly lumped under the catchall category of noise.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously determine low-level image features from an image containing noisy or extraneous features.